I've Always Been A Little Bold
by MidOfNight456
Summary: I’ve never been one to stutter, or trip over my words or be embarrassed. Most girls are way too shy to admit they like/love a guy. But not me. No, never me.


I've never been one to stutter, or trip over my words or be embarrassed. Most girls are way too shy to admit they like/love a guy. But not me. No, never me. When I like a dude, I walk right up to him and say "Hey, your really hot, and I like you, wanna go out?". Carly has always chided me for it, like a child, cause I usually embarrass her.

I remember this one time, she was checking this dude out, I walked right up to him and told him that Carly wanted his body for her own personal use. She turned beet red, but it got her a bf for 3 months. You see, bold works for me. It's how I finally told Fredducation **(AN: thanks for the name ****)** I had the hots for him **(AN: I love that phrase, the hots! Its sooo cute) **. I remember like it was yesterday, mainly cuz it was yesterday.

Me and Carly were just sitting on her couch watching Girly Cow season 1 on DVD when freddork came in interrupting our time to watch girls be cowly (yea, that sentence made since in my head). But I'm glad he came. It's now or never. He starts the conversation.

"Hey Carly… Pucckkett" I roll my eyes. He's not gonna get to me. I'm determined.

"Hi Freddie!" Carly's a _little _happy. Whatevs, I forgot who I'm talking about, she's ALWAYS happy.

"Hey Patrick" Ha, I love the look on his face. Ok I love his face period but especially when he's lost.

"Um…I'm not gonna ask. So what are you guys watching?" he asks.

"Season one of girly cow, season 2 through 5 are…..Carly, are you ok?" She hasn't stop staring and smiling at Freddie since he came in.

"Actually" she says standing up, "Freddie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Wait! Why is she blushing?

"Sure Carly anything for you" Ugh, I hate his reply.

"Would you….like to…ya know…" I know what she's gonna ask. I can't believe it.

"Just spit it out!" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I wanted this moment to be over with already. Just get it over with, ya know, like a band-aid, rip it right off and complain later.

She slowly opens her mouth to speak, and I prepare myself for the worst.

" Would you…domyhomeworkforme!" It all comes out in a rush, but I understand her. This is what I got all dramatic over? Ugh, darn me and my fast judgment.

"Um…what?" he didn't understand her, or the fact that I was smiling with relief.

"Would you please do my homework for me? I know it's very Sammish, no offence you know I love ya Sam, but I need to do one more homework assignment to get all A's in Mr. Devlon's class. And I can't cause tomorrow, me and Spence leave to Alabama to visit family for Christmas break." Wow that was long. I really need to tell him NOW. Its gnawing away at me.

"Sure Carly, no big deal" again wow, that was so anti-climactic.

Freddie, sits in the middle of me and Carly on the couch and now is my chance.

"Freddie" I start "I'm in-"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" great. Spencer just came in the door running around and screaming. Ugh. I don't even care anymore, I'm telling Freddie one way or another.

"Guess what guys" I don't wanna guess. I wanna tell Freddie I'm in love with him!

"What?" they both ask.

"I was chasing a squirrel down the street, and I was about to touch it when-" I lost it.

"NO!" I shouted and all eyes were on me.

"Sam what are you-"

"Look" I turn to Freddie. He looks scared but I continue anyways.

"I've been trying to say this all night and I can't wait any longer. Freddie, I'm-"

"Freddie! Time for your tic bath!" crazy comes through the door and I want to strangle her.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream and slam the door in Crazy's face.

"Sam! Why would you do-" Freddie walks up to me and screams, but I cut him off by tackling him. Now he's lying down and I'm on my hands and knees on top of him.

"Freddie, I'm in love with you! I have been ever since that stupid kiss on the fire escape. I don't know why but I am. I mean, your dorky, annoying and you wear stripes. But your also nice, thoughtful, caring and one of the hottest guys I know so there!" I was so proud of myself. I was expecting the stares and shocked glances.

"I'm going in my room!" Spence shouts and runs away. Carly blinks a few more times, smiles knowingly and follows her wacko bro into his room.

I stand up and help Freddie up, who is still shocked, so he almost falls back down and I catch him. I walk back over to the couch and continue to watch Girly Cow. Freddie stares at me then decides to join me on the couch, still staring.

"Sam… do you mean it?"

"Of coarse I do Freddie. I may be evil but not THAT evil. I just wish you'd tell me whether you love me too or not. You know I hate waiting and it drives me crazy when…mmmhhh"

Freddie tastes just like ham.


End file.
